


Você

by Fushigikage, subarashiiashita



Series: Qual é a Música? [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Brasilsilsil, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Songfic, mpb - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Embora Teresa dissesse a si mesma que o correto era se casar com seu noivo, a decisão havia sido, desde o início, marcada pela dúvida. Não parecia certo, pois sua cabeça só pensava em Jane.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Você

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garçom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661328) by [Fushigikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage). 



> Olar!!  
> Essa história é uma continuação da maravilhosa Garçom, escrita pelo também maravilhoso Fushigikage. A história é linda demais, mas eu fiquei com o coração muito apertado kahkfjhdhfjdhd!!! Precisei MUITO de um continuação fofa, e aqui estamos!
> 
> Assim como a fic do Fushi, a minha também foi baseada numa música: Você, do Tim Maia. Corre aqui pra conferir: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ubfc7gTH7vo
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eram quase cinco e meia e ele estava terminando de lavar os últimos copos.

Aquela havia sido uma das madrugadas mais longas de sua vida. Suas costas doíam por ter ficado tanto tempo em pé, e o sono começava a se instalar em seu corpo. Fazia tempo que tivera um dia de trabalho tão movimentado quanto aquele - ainda mais tendo que atender somente uma pessoa nas últimas duas ou três horas.

Não se lembrava de ter visto uma só pessoa beber e chorar tanto - e isso que estavam em Las Vegas. Até sentira pena do pobre diabo. Agora ele estava estirado no seu balcão, praticamente desmaiado. O homem era uma completa bagunça - roupas amarrotadas, cabelo desalinhado, olhos inchados... não queria nem pensar na ressaca que ele teria quando enfim acordasse. Por ora, o deixaria dormir ali. Pelo menos agora poderia terminar o seu trabalho em paz.

Estalou os dedos, dando uma última olhada nas coisas; seu "amigo" continuava apagado no balcão. Seu colega apareceria dali a alguns minutos para assumir o turno, e, então, o dorminhoco seria problema dele. Enquanto desamarrava o avental, ouviu o estalo de saltos se aproximando.

\- Senhora, nós não podemos atender...

\- Patrick Jane, o que está fazendo aqui?

O _barman_ se virou, no meio do processo de retirar a peça de roupa, e viu uma mulher desconhecida parada próxima ao pobre coitado desmaiado. Ela estava com roupas de viagem e uma cara tão sonolenta quanto irritada - e, meu Deus, ela estava _realmente_ irritada. Parecia soltar fogo pelos olhos... Mais uma vez, sentiu pena do homem - Patrick, ela dissera?

\- Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

O garçom ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender; não esperava que a recém-chegada houvesse notado sua presença desde o início. Ela o olhou impaciente enquanto aguardava a resposta, e ele limpou a garganta, um pouco incomodado com o jeito que a moça o encarava.

\- Bom, hoje ele chegou às seis da tarde...

\- Hoje? Então ele costuma vir aqui sempre?

\- Todos os dias, há umas duas semanas.

A mulher suspirou e começou a massagear as têmporas. Ela voltou a sua atenção novamente para o tal Patrick, balançando o braço dele com veemência.

\- Jane, vamos lá.

O adormecido murmurou alguma coisa e se moveu no banco. O garçom percebeu que a mulher não se dera por vencida: passou a sacudi-lo com mais força, mas não adiantou. Porém, o homem somente começou a despertar quando ela desferiu um soco em seu ombro e gritou um áspero "PATRICK JANE".

Ele se reposicionou muito vagarosamente, resmungando enquanto esfregava os olhos. Sua visão estava borrada, e uma pontada na cabeça denunciava o início de uma enxaqueca terrivelmente debilitante. Aos poucos, conseguiu distinguir a figura de uma mulher de cabelo escuro no seu lado, muito parecida com Teresa...

...

... _Teresa_...?

Patrick piscou, sem entender. Era Teresa mesmo, parada ali, com as mãos na cintura? Era Teresa, com cara de poucos amigos, fuzilando-o com o olhar? Estava sonhando, ou estava tão bêbado a ponto de alucinar?

Não. Era _mesmo_ Teresa. De repente, seu coração pareceu dobrar de tamanho. Não entendia o motivo de ela estar ali e não com aquele Pike desgraçado, mas.... Estava _feliz._ Estupidamente feliz. Tinha vontade de se atirar nos braços dela, de encher seu rosto de beijos, de pedi-la em casamento ali mesmo... Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar ali parado feito bobo, enquanto Teresa lhe passava o maior sermão que já havia recebido.

\- Você tem ideia do que me fez passar? Não só eu, mas todos os seus amigos. _Todo mundo, Jane._ Você desapareceu, sumiu, sem dar satisfação nenhuma. Quase me matou de pura preocupação! Achei que ia te encontrar _morto_! O que você tem na cabeça?

Patrick cruzou seu olhar com o _barman_ , que observava toda a cena muito interessado, e sorriu de canto. Teresa bufou, tentando retomar sua linha de pensamento; começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parecia que ia explodir de raiva a qualquer momento.

\- Jane, olha só o seu estado! - exclamou ela, desesperada. - Por que você fez isso?

\- Reese...

\- É bom você ter uma ótima explicação...

\- Reese, _você voltou_...

Teresa revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça _. Desisto_ , murmurou para si, e deu uma olhada em Patrick. Deus, ele estava péssimo. Precisava fazer a barba urgentemente, pentear os cabelos.... Talvez até um banho demorado... Cruzou os braços e demorou alguns segundos até conseguir respondê-lo. Aqueles olhos.... Parecia um filhotinho de cachorro...

Que inferno. Não conseguia ficar brava com ele.

\- Você vai voltar comigo agora, e não quero desculpas. Vamos buscar suas coisas.

Patrick se levantou num pulo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Nem parecia que havia bebido a noite toda... Teresa foi saindo do bar e ele a seguiu, mas não sem antes acenar com a cabeça para seu amigo _barma_ n, que enfim entendeu o que se passava. _Então era ela_ , enquanto observava os dois desaparecendo aos poucos.

Realmente, deveria escrever um livro.

___

Enquanto Patrick terminava de fazer a barba, Teresa foi catando as roupas amarrotadas espalhadas pelo quarto do hotel. Resmungava consigo mesma, xingando a impulsividade de Jane. _Por que ele fizera isso?_ Embora vê-lo tivesse amolecido seu coração, ainda estava muito brava.

Embora Teresa dissesse a si mesma que o correto era se casar com seu noivo, a decisão havia sido, desde o início, marcada pela dúvida. Não parecia certo, pois sua cabeça só pensava em Jane. Por isso saíra daquele jeito do hotel; porque ele tinha que ser assim? O jeito era tentar tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, e talvez o casamento ajudasse nisso. Mas nada resolvera. Ao contrário - a cada dia, sua ansiedade aumentava, e sua mente ficava distante, pensando em um certo homem de cabelos dourados e sorriso amplo. Quando Cho lhe telefonara para dizer que Patrick havia desaparecido, Teresa desistiu de tentar se enganar. Pediu desculpas a Pike, pois não podia continuar, e se enfiou no primeiro voo para Las Vegas.

Não sabia como continuar a partir dali. O que diria a Patrick? Como seria a relação dos dois? Enquanto ruminava as possibilidades, abaixou-se para juntar a roupa suja que Patrick deixara para fora do banheiro; no processo, um pedaço de papel amassado caiu do bolso do colete.

Era a nota que havia enviado a ele.

Seu estômago afundou. Segurou o papel e releu-o, mas sem registrar a mensagem. Era por isso que Patrick havia sumido? Mordeu os lábios, agoniada. Não sabia o que fazer com a informação.... Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Patrick saiu naquele instante e se deparou com Lisbon segurando suas roupas sujas, olhando o papel. Ela o encarou de volta, sem dizer nada; mas não era preciso. Teresa deixou o que carregava em cima da cama e se aproximou dele, sem jeito.

\- Patrick... Me desculpa.

Ele não respondeu; apenas a abraçou, sendo prontamente correspondido. Tinha vontade de dizer tantas coisas... Tinha esperado tanto por aquele momento, tinha pensado em tanto para dizer a Teresa. Mas não conseguiu fazer nada. Beijou a testa dela, que encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Patrick...

\- Reese...?

\- Me promete uma coisa?

\- O que?

\- Não vá embora. Nunca mais.

\- Só se você também não for.

Teresa concordou, rindo baixinho, e ele apertou o abraço. _Sou feliz agora,_ pensou.


End file.
